A driver's visibility and sweeping viewpoint of the road and terrain directly ahead is restricted and limited by the perimeter and boundaries of the windscreen placed in front of the driver, also referred to herein as the primary windscreen. In other words, a wider windscreen allows the driver to have a greater vantage viewpoint and general overall visibility of the road while operating the vehicle, further allowing the driver to have a greater assessment of the road conditions ahead.
While having an expanded and far-reaching view of the road ahead is important for the driver to assess road and traffic conditions, also important is the driver's visibility immediately in front of the vehicle. However, the area immediately front of the vehicle is often characterized as a front blind spot, where areas immediately in front of the vehicle cannot be observed by the driver sitting in the driver's seat. Blind spots present a hidden and ongoing danger when the driver is unable to see objects or people directly in the path of the moving vehicle.
However, there are currently no vehicle windscreens that allow a driver to have a greater vantage viewpoint of the areas immediately in front of the vehicle in order to eliminate or alleviate the front blind spot. Because having the greatest viewpoint of the road and terrain ahead, both near and far, allows a driver to manage safer driving conditions, eliminating or alleviating the front blind spot of vehicles significantly improves driver safety. As such, there currently is a need for vehicles with windscreens that eliminate or alleviate front blind spots so that the areas immediately in front of the vehicles are viewable to the drivers operating the moving vehicles.